There's an Question, There's an Answer
by loverhanyousesshomaru
Summary: How do you relieve pent up stress? Why does Kagome disappera? Why is Sesshomaru here? Is this tattoo fake? Will Kagome end her 5 month dry spell? Well where there is a question there is an answer.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people I am back again..I was just taking sometime and reading some of you guys stories...I really enjoyed them... so I decided to type some more for you guys to enjoy them...**don't forget to comment**...that makes me feel good to know that you guys enjoyed my store...don't be afraid to give me **some ideas** of what you would like a story to be about... **thanks...enjoy...**

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ITS CHARACTERS...THANKS

* * *

What is a summer if there is no love...what is a lesson if you have no one to teach it too...what is a horny women to do without a man...well lets just see where there are questions there are bond to be answers. What are we waiting on when the answer is there standing in front of our faces, are we to turn around and wait for the answer to come back around and slap us in the face again and say HELLO!! I'M HERE AGAIN... well guess what there is an answer to that too.

Well lets see where I would begin. I'm here on a airplane on my way to my secret place. You see over the past days it has been nothing but pure hell. I have been working my ass off and I think I deserve a day off. I shouldn't have to beg people and give them a invoice of when I'm taking off. Who are they, I've been working my ass off, there below me, I'm my boss, and they should all kiss my ass.

I'm sorry people, it gets me upset when I think about it.

Sorry again, okay maybe it would help if I tell you what caused me to become so mad and to disapper off to my secret place.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kaede call Ayumi and tell her to fax over those papers on the Taishou account for me, please"_

_"Okay Lady Kagome" _

_Kagome sat at her office typing away at her computer and putting files away. _

_"Lady Kagome you have Kyokotsu is on line 1" Kaeda said over the intercome._

_"Okay tell him to hold on Kaeda."_

_"Okay will do."_

_Kagome was trying to get her files ready to have a meeting with a very important client in an hour._

_"Um...Lady Kagome the fiance department needs you." Kaeda again came over the loud speaker saying._

_"Okay." Kagome got up, rubbing her temple, and headed down to the fiance department._

_"Kaeda I need these copied and faxed down to Ayumi." Kagome handed the papers to Kaeda._

_Down at the finance department..._

_"What is it?" by now Kagome was getting pissed off._

_"Um...Kagome you said you were going to send down those papers like 10 minutes ago?" Ayumi said._

_"I can't send these documents off if you don't send me those papers Kagome?"_

_"I know I had to get Kaeda to make copies before you send them off, damn it" Kagome plopped down into one of the many chairs that occupied Ayumi's office._

_"Kagome whats been up with you lately you have been so stressed out." Ayumi said getting up from her desk to come over where her friend was._

_"I don't know I have been so busy...lately it seemed like it's been to much...you know what I need to release some stress...what can I do?" Kagome said whining to Ayumi._

_"Well usually a good, hot round of sex usually helps me relieve some of my pent up stress. You know what Kagome that's what you need." _

_The chair Kagome was sitting in was really comfortable and she was starting to fall asleep because she was leaning on Ayumi, she woke up at Ayumi's comment "What no...that is the last thing I don't need to be doing right now, okay" Kagome said getting up from her comfort chair. _

_"You know what I have to get back I have a meeting in an hour." Kagome said walking towards the door. _

_"O that meeting with that hot piece of male ass, that I would love to wrap my little hands around his plump ass and kiss.."_

_"Um...Ayumi enough back to work" _

_"What ?"_

_Back in the office..._

_"Um Lady Kagome you have Kyokotsu still on Line 1, Koga is on line 2, the copy machine is all messed up, and your 5 o'clock is here."_

_"What?!" Kagome rushed into her office to be meet by the gorgeous owner of the Tashiou company._

_"Hello Mr. Sesshomaru"_

_"Your late and to be someone of your importance I wouldn't have expeceted you to be late but then again looking at this mass mess of papers you have on your desk no wonder you can't be on time to an appointment you sent up." _

_By now Kagome was beyond pissed."You know what Mr. Sesshomaru I have a broken copier, my fucking phones are ringing off the hooks, then I have your iced over ass in my office talking to me like I am someone who works below you and you know what else Mr. Sesshomaru I haven't had sex in 5 months. Count them with me 1..2..3..4..5.. " Kagome said waving her hand at Sesshomaru._

_"You know what maybe we need to reschedule this appointment, maybe by then you would have remove that stick out your ass and I've probably gotten laid by then relieving me of some of this pent up frustrations." Kagome walked over to her chair and ploped down. _

_Sesshomaru just stared at her. He raised one of his perfectely shaped eyebrows and just said "I'll have my secertary call you and let me know when our next appointment will be held." With that Sesshomaru turned around and left the office._

_Kagome couldn't believe she had just said that. She took the rest of the day off and just went home._

_3 days later..._

_"Lady Kagome this came in for you." Kaede said handing Kagome a package._

_"Thank you Kaede."_

_Kagome pulled out the contents of the package. In the inside Kagome found what and where she needed to escape to get away from her busy life and hopefully relieve some stress. So she left again from work, told Kaede to go home and don't come back to work until she called her, packed her bags, and. . . . . . . . . . ._

* * *

That's what caused me to be on this plane on my way to my secret place, that's what I called it because no one know's where I have disappered to. I wonder if I can really find someone to help me relieve my sexual stress and end this 5 month spell.

I wonder if this will really help me out...will I see some body there that I know...questions questions questions.

* * *

Hey everyone there it is now... hello second chapter !! :) (:

please review...thanks!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone this is the second chapter...I tried to make sure I finished the chapters one after another so you wouldn't have to wait until i updated the story. So here you go...Read on my comrades... O the name of the spa is Black Seduction for those who don't know what Seduccio'n is. It's in spainsh.

* * *

Okay so here I am at this beautiful spa retreat. It's different than what I thought a regular resort was. I thought it was like that place people go to, to have a vacation with their family or where there are just a lot of people, but this resort was very different.

It was a resort where you have basically your own beach house with a catered chef, message therapy, your own private land. That's what made me like this resort even more besides the name, it was so private. I didn't have to worry about other people, I could even get some work done here and not worry about anything.

Something about the name intrigued me at first, the name was so... I can't even find the words to explain it. _Black Seduccio'n. _

* * *

Okay so I have settled into my room and now I don't know what to do_. Hum. I guess I'll just work on some of this paper work then._

I had just sat down and pulled out my laptop when the door bell rang. I'm thinking it's just the beach resort staff sending me something.

I opened the door and _No_. The last person I thought I would be seeing here. If I would have made a list called The Last Person I Would Have seen at My Beach House Resort he would have been at the top. I mean under the underline part that's how far he would be up there.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here!?" I piratically yell.

"Well I thought we could use a vacation, that's why I'm here" he said pushing his way through the door with a boy who brought his things in.

"What do you mean we" Kagome walked into the living room to find him propped up watching television like he had been here and she was the one who just arrived.

"Sesshomaru what do you mean we" Kagome stood in front of the TV.

Sesshomaru breathed a sign of annoyance. "Who do you think sent you that package."

Kagome just stared at him_. That arrogant son of a bitch_. Kagome just stood there in front of the TV.

Sesshomaru got up and walked over to tower in front of her. He could see the amber's of fire burning in her eyes.

"Look I just thought after that major blow up you had at your office you could use the vacation just as much as I could now I'm going to stay here with you whether you like it or not. So I suggest you get use to seeing me around here or you could always leave." he said smiling.

Kagome just glared up at him. "I'm not going any where so you get use to seeing me around here." With that she walked up to their room.

In their room...

_Stupid demon who do he think he is telling me I can leave he can leave. All I wanted to do was just come here and just relax. You know what I'm not going to let him ruin my time. I'm not going to stay mad, I'm going to enjoy myself, after all that's what I came here to do in the first place. You know what I think I'll go swimming._

Kagome grabbed her bathing suit and went to go put it on.

In the living room...

_She is a spit fire, hot, and tempting. She just makes me want to taste her and make her mine. _

Sesshomaru looked up when he sensed Kagome coming down the stairs. His mind raced when he saw what she had on. A plaided black,gray,and yellow bikini. She looked gorgeous and very tasty. Curved in all the right places, sexy Ab's, and those long gorgeous legs.

_You would never guess she would have that sexy body under those business suits she wears. _

She just walked past him and out towards the pool area.

_Um where going to have a great time indeed._

Later on that night...

That night Sesshomaru insist on cooking. Kagome didn't feel like arguing so she just let him.

_At least I don't have to cook._

It was actually good "Sesshomaru I didn't know you knew how to cook"

"My mother taught me how to cook and all when I was little"

"Aww...mama's boy"

"Hum" was all that was said as Sesshomaru picked up Kagome's plate and went to go put them up.

_Staying here with ice ass isn't so bad. _

Then Kagome heard some soft music playing. She was picked up by Sesshomaru and some way or another they were dancing.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

"Dancing"

"I know that why?"

"Because I want to"

"You know you are the only person that I know that gives me those one word answers."

"O so now you know me"

"Not like that you know what I mean"

"I beg to differ"

Kagome just rolled her eyes and continued to dance. When she looked up into his eyes she saw the warm golden fire in his eyes. She wanted to taste his lips and have him hold her. She didn't know whether it was her hormones talking or her feelings.

Sesshomaru looked down into Kagome's eyes and saw the lust that laid there. Sesshomaru could sense her growing arousal and it was intoxicating.

A little Later on that night...

Kagome couldn't believe that she was actually having a conversation with Sesshomaru. They were drinking wine and she was laughing because ice ass doesn't laugh at least she doesn't think.

Then Kagome got an idea, brilliant, but it could happen.

At Club 300...

The music was just right for Sesshomaru's sensitive ears and just Kagome's type.

Sesshomaru went to go sent down the whole club seen wasn't his type of thing_. I can't believe I let her talk me into coming here_.

Kagome was enjoying herself dancing to the music_. I can't believe I got Sesshomaru to come with me, but it makes no sense to come to a club and don't dance. But it's Sesshomaru so what do I expect._

...Dancing to Pussycat Dolls-When I Grow Up...

Sesshomaru watched Kagome on the dance floor. The way she moved her hips, her breast bouncing as she moved, and her skin glowing. Sesshomaru was getting at hard on just looking at her. People were starting to dance with her and Sesshomaru was getting pissed. He didn't know why though, she was just having fun, but still.

Kagome was enjoying herself dancing, she loved this song, and then she felt Sesshomaru behind her.

"Hey I didn't think you would dance." she said turning around to face him

"Yea well" was all that he said.

The bulge was continuously growing in Sesshomar's pants as Kagome danced up against him. He placed his hands on her hips while they both danced to the music.

Late Later that Night...

They made it back to the beach house. Kagomewas drunk by then, luckily Sesshomaruwas sober. She had sunk off while they were in the club, for what he didn't know.

"Ha...Ha Sesshomaru that was so fun you got moves" Kagome said wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru looked down and saw a writing on her hand.

"Yea" Sesshomaru said maneuvering them up the stairs and into their bed room.

Once they were up there Sesshomaru let Kagome go and sat down on the bed. It had been a long night, he hadn't stayed up this late since he was in college.

Kagome just stood up against the wall using it to support her weight.

Sesshomaru looked up to where he left Kagome and he was officially on rock hard.

Kagome was undressing herself in front of him, moving her body seductively, walking towards him, by the time she reached him she was in her bra and underwear.

She straddled his hips and pushed him back on the bed, she started to kiss his neck.

Sesshomaru was in bliss right now.

* * *

I bent yall want to know what happen. Why don't you think about and guess. Well read on to find out. I'm mean aren't I for not finishing this chapter.

Hahhahah

Review you guys

-loverhanyousesshomaru piece


	3. Chapter 3

Okay well here is the chapter that you guys having been waiting on...I'm wanted yall to wait a little but if I were you guys I would want to go ahead and find out what happened to...**so here you go...read on**

* * *

OMG

!! My freaking head is killing me. Kagome woke up to the sun shinning in on her and a pounding head ache. She didn't see Sesshomaru any where around. Which was a good thing, because last night was a little crazy.

Leaning up on her hands Kagome saw something that wasn't there before. It was a tattoo, with the words 'Kags & Sessh 4ever' in a heart.

"What" Kagome mentally yelled. She rubbed her hand frantically saying "please be fake, please be fake, please be fake." She breathed a sigh of relief when the tattoo started to smear away.

Kagome just sat there, trying to recall what exactly happen last night. She remembered Sesshomaru cooking, then her and Sesshomaru dancing and talking, and then she talked him into going to Club 300. After that it's all a blur, she does remember having something to drink and then more to drink and then more.

She looked down and saw that she was in her bra and underwear. "OMG" kagome again yelled mentally. Did something happen last night with Sesshomaru? She looked around to see if she could find her clothes and she saw them thrown on the floor. _I hope I didn't do anything last night, if I did I at least wanted to remember it._

Kagome finally decided to get up out of bed. _I need to go take a shower. _

After getting out of the shower...

Kagome made her way down stairs with a pretty yellow surlus dress and sun glasses, smelling something delicious.

Sesshomaru was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"You know they have catered chefs, right?" Kagome sat down at the bar.

"I was the one who sent you the brochure" Sesshomaru past Kagome a plate filled with eggs, bacon, grits, toast, muffins,and a cup of coffee.

"I think your going to need that coffee first" he said smirking at her.

"Shut up" Kagome took a sip of her coffee.

"Sesshomaru I have something to ask you regarding last night."

Sesshomaru took his plate out side and sat down. Kagome just rolled her eyes and brought her plate outside to join him.

"Okay I'm listening."

"Okay...I know we went to the club last night...but after that it's all a blur to me" she stopped and looked at him.

"That's not exactly a question Kagome, that's more of a statement."

"I wasn't finished ice ass...I wanted to know what happened when we got back to the house last night and how I got that fake tattoo?"

"O the one that said Kags & Sessh 4ever" he said smirking at her.

"Yea that one" Kagome said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"When we got back you were drunk, when you put your hands around my neck I noticed the tattoo, when you were at the club you ran off some where, I'm guessing that's when you got the fake tattoo, I walked you up to the room, leaned you up against the wall, and I sat down on the bed."

Kagome just stared at him when he stopped talking. That wasn't all that happen and she wanted to know. Did she or didn't she do something with him last night.? "Sesshomaru that's not all that happened. I want to know what caused me to be only in my bra and underwear when I woke up this morning. Would you please finish?"

Sesshomaru just looked at her and smirked.

"Okay maybe I'll get some answers if I ask you one question at a time. Sesshomaru why were my clothes on the floor?" Kagome turned to stare at him when she asked this.

"You put them there."

"Why did I take my clothes off and leave them there?"

"You were leaning against the wall and when I looked up to see if you were still standing there. You started to remove your clothing and walk towards me."

Kagome breathed out. "Okay when I got over to where you were sitting on the bed what did I do then?"

At this question Sesshomaru turned around fully and looked at her. "You straddled my waist, pushed me back down on the bed, and started to have your way with me. I enjoyed it, I mean I enjoyed it a lot."

Kagome got up from the table and rubbed her temples. "Look all wanted to know is if I had sex with you last night or not, but I guess there is no answer for that now is there?" Kagome grabbed her plate and went to put them up in the kitchen.

Sesshomaru let his gaze follow her. It was so comical her express. You know that priceless commercial well lets just saw Kagome's expressions are very much priceless.

Sesshomaru got up and went in the kitchen, he saw Kagome washing her plate murmuring something about "Stupid demon."

"No we didn't have sex, even though I would of loved to, but no we didn't."

Kagome looked up at him, she was relieved that she didn't do anything, and then again she wasn't. She didn't know what was up with her lately, she hadn't gotten drunk and been in a situation like this since she was in college.

Sesshomaru turned around and went back outside.

Later on that afternoon...

Kagome and Sesshoamru were on soft grounds. They didn't say anything to one another after there confrontation earlier on. Well at least Kagome didn't say anything to Sesshomaru.

Kagome finished her work that she brought along with her. She went outside to find Sesshomaru. She couldn't stay mad the whole time they were there. _I did yell at him, well not really. _

Kagome went outside to find him, but she didn't see him anywhere. She saw him come out of the water and OMG! Kagome instantly felt her underwear become soaked. His body was ever so perfect,chiseled chest, long beautiful silver hair, and leading down to his big. Wow!! Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of him.

_OMG!! He is so sexy, who knew he was hiding all that sexiness under those business suits. I mean you could have guessed he was well shaped, but damn, that's more than well shaped. It's like he was carved, damn he is so sexy. _

Sesshomaru walked to were Kagome was sitting to get his towel and dry off. He took a swim to calm his nerves because he was getting mad that she was ignoring him. When he started to dry him self off he caught a sniff of a very strong scent. He then realize that it was Kagome that was creating that intoxicating scent. _Um she's aroused. Lets see if we can spike that scent a little more. _

"Um...Sesshomaru I wanted to talk to you" Kagome got up to go stand where he was.

"Look I wanted to apologize about me blowing up and getting all mad. You see I haven't been put in a situation like that since I was in college and all "

"And um...you know if we were to have sex I at least wanted to remember it, right." Kagome was talking fast by this point.

Sesshomaru just let her finish before he started to mess with her mind. He walked closer to her and he could smell her arousal even better. "It's okay no harm done" Sesshomaru moved closer towards Kagome so his body was touching hers then he leaned down towards Kagome's face so his lips were almost touching hers. "I can promise you if we were to have sex you would definitely remember it."

Kagome could feel her heart racing as his lips got closer to hers. Then he grabbed his towel and walked away smirking.

Sesshomaru could smell her arousal as he walked away. _O yes he would definitely remember his time with her. I'll make sure to end my little friends 5 month dry spell. With that intoxicating arousal I can't control myself. I might..._Sesshomaru thought smirking as he went up to their room.

_That little bitch. _Kagome's heart was beating fast and her hormones were working over time today. _How is he going to get a women worked up like that and then walk away. Like I even wanted those nice plump lips on mine. No. Okay I'll show him what it feels like to have someone work your hormones up like that. _Kagome got up and walked back in the beach house. plotting.

Later on that night...

Sesshomaru finally didn't cook that night. They ate together, only holding a little conversation. Sesshomaru was to busy wrapped in Kagome's scent so that left on Kagome to do most of the talking.

Afterwards Kagome just went up to her room and took a shower. After getting out of the shower _time to put my hormone pumping plan to action. _

She got out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her and her hair still wet. Luckily Sesshomaru was in the room, he was standing out on the balcony. Kagome walks in and sits down on the bed and started to put on some lotion. It was very seductive lotion called Sensual Amber.

Sesshomaru was standing on the balcony looking out at the ocean, he was deep in thought when he caught the scent of something very intoxicating. He turned around to see Kagome sitting on the bed with a towel on putting lotion on her long sexy legs. Sesshomaru could feel something waking up in his pants.

She rubbed her legs ever so gentle, then her arms, and then she got up to go to go get her clothing. Sesshomaru saw her get up and disappear into the closet. When she came out the closet she was in a royal blue satin baby-doll lingerie top with a matching thong. She grabbed the bottle of lotion and continued to put lotion on her body. Sesshomaru knew that her actions were causing him to become increasingly hard.

Kagome knew by now that he had to be on his way to becoming hard. _I mean what man you know that isn't gay wouldn't be aroused by a women in sexy lingerie putting on lotion. Brilliant Kagome. _

Sesshomaru watched her get up and go over towards the door. He couldn't help, but to stare at her round plump ass. _Damn girl got ass._ She turned out the lights and then turned to look at him. Sesshomaru could feel his heart race as she walked over towards him, moving ever so slowly. Sesshomaru walked closer towards the balcony doors. _The closer I am to that sexy ass woman the better._

Kagome saw him walk closer towards her, she saw his eyes trace her every move, and roam her body. She knew she had him all she had to do was reel him in. When Kagome was satisfied that she was close enough to him, she turned around, so that her back was facing him, and bend over rubbing her back side up against him. _What do you know got him. _Kagome could feel the bulge in his pants distinctively.

Sesshomaru knew she felt his man hood by now. What she was doing to him was cruel, _I want her so bad_.

Kagome turned around to face him, she leaned towards his ear to whisper, "O yes if we were to have sex I'm very sure we both would have remembered it"

Sesshomaru finally realized what she was doing to him. She was tempting him, seducing him, trying to get him all worked up and then leave him high and dry to work out his on hard problems. His body and mind finally had enough when she licked his ear. His eyes started to bleed red as his beast rattled his cage _This is our women take her, I want her, I choose her, take her, she's mine!!_

Kagome knew she had him once she licked his ear, it was the most sensitive thing on his body. She started to walk away when she felt his hot touch on her and then she was pushed against the wall. Kagome didn't know what was going on until she felt Sesshomaru's mouth on hers.

Sesshomaru just had to have her right then and there. When she gasped at his actions Sesshomaru took the advantage to stick his tounge in her mouth, deepen there kiss. She started to kiss back, Sesshomaru let his hands roam her body something he had been wanting to do every since they got to the beach house. He heard her moan when his hand rubbed against her nipple.

He broke there kiss, "You see Kagome I know what you are doing and your not thinking on leaving me to sort out a problem that you made" with this he pushed his self closer to her so she could feel his rock hard membrane. "Do you see what you did Kagome?"

Kagome just looked up into his eyes, she saw the want, the need, the fire, and she also saw emotions that weren't usually there. Kagome pushed him back until he reached the bed where she pushed him back and straddled his waist. "Well it wasn't fare when you got me all worked up earlier and left me high and dry now is it?" She attacked his neck leaving him kisses here and there.

Sesshomaru was getting every more turned on by here actions. He waited until she stopped kissing his neck and then he flipped them over. "No, but you started it when you talked me into going to that damn club and you were rubbing up against me. That made me very hard and I had to work that out by myself." Sesshomaru attacked her neck.

Kagome just enjoyed his torture on her neck. She used the last of her strength to flip them back over. "No that wasn't my fault you could have said no. Actually I would have never asked you to go to that club if you hadn't started to dance with me first remember." Kagome leaned in again and licked his ear, she heard Sesshomaru purr.

_I love a women that knows how to work in the bed room. Okay enough playing time to solve both of our needs. _Sesshomaru flipped them back over "Okay I admit that, but I have nothing else."

"What you have nothing else to say."

"No not really, you have something to say, I have something to _do_" Kagome saw him smirk at his last comment, then she felt his mouth on her nipple. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth.

He continued on giving her both nipples the necessary attention that they both had earned. He used his claw to discard of the fabric and tossed it to the ground. "O Sesshomaru I liked this lingerie top" Kagome whined when she saw him cut up her favorite top.

Sesshomaru leaned up to her ear "Baby I can buy you as many more as you want as long as you cooperate." With this he went back down to her stomach and started to trace kisses down towards her naval.

Kagome was tingling all over she didn't know what was happening. She was in a state of bliss right now. She felt him kiss her thighs, and then him removing her thong, tossing that on the floor with her ripped shirt.

Sesshomaru placed his finger at her lips teasing her. When he saw her rise he knew she was ready, he forced his fingers into her feeling her tighten around his fingers, she felt so good. Her moaning was like the sweetest music to his ears. "Kagome tell me who you need" he asked her pumping her in and out with his fingers.

"You" she breathed out.

"Say my name, Kagome tell me who you need?" he asked her again.

"Sesshomaru...I need...Sesshomaru." with this reply he inserted another finger. Sesshomaru could feel her walls tighten around his fingers and he knew it was only a matter of time before she came. He removed his fingers and he heard Kagome whine at the absent of his fingers, but she moaned even louder when she felt his mouth on her clit.

"Aww...www" Kagome wrapped her fingers in Sesshomaru's hair.

"Awww...Sesshomaru" kagome said licking her lips.

Sesshomaru could feel her about to explode, he reached up and started to play with her nipples, and as soon as he started to do that she came hard in his mouth. He swallowed all her juices and amazing it tasted like strawberries.

Kagome became wet again when she saw Sesshomaru get up licking his hands of her juices. She was breathing pretty heavy, trying to calm her breathing. Sesshomaru kissed her looking into her eyes.

When Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, not only did he see that fire that always burned there, but he saw her emotions which is not something he saw very much of. He saw that tenderness, care, lust, and love. He placed himself at her entrance and rammed right into her.

Kagome gasped, she wasn't a virgin, but it felt like she was being ripped open again by his size. When Sesshomaru saw that she was more comfortable with his size he started to ram into her continually. "Oh...harder Sesshomaru." he followed her order. "Oh...faster Sesshomaru" he continued to follow her ever order. She caught on to the rhythm. He pounded into her wet core over and over.

He flipped them over so she could ride him. He griped her hips and guided her up and down. Kagome rode him fast and hard the way she like it. He let go of her hips when he felt she had the rhythm and gripped her titties. They were so juicy he leaned up and started to suck on them. "Ooh...ooh...Sesshomaru...aw"

Once given both her breast there attention, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and flipped them over so she was on all four's and he was behind there. He rammed into her tight ass. _Damn it's so tight. _He wasn't even all the way in her ass, he pushed in further, he could tell he was making her uncomfortable. He grabbed her and leaned her up and kissed her. "I'm sorry baby"

Kagome looked at him with sincere in her eyes "it's okay, now fuck me" with that she got back on all fours. Sesshomaru pounded into her, grabbing her hips, he pounded into her fiercely that he was sure he was leaving a mark with his claws. Sesshomaru knew she was on the border line of coming. He reached around and started to rub her clit and as soon as he did this he heard her scream his name coming hard and all over his hands. Sesshomaru pumped into her a couple more times until he to came hard in her ass.

Kagome could feel him coming in her ass. He removed himself from her and laid them both down, bringing her to him, and covering them both up.

In the morning...

Kagome woke up to a large arm wrapped around her. She looked up and all her memorises came flooding in on her and she smiled at the events that happened last night. She turned around to see Sesshomaru asleep. _He so beautiful when he is asleep, like a little cute baby _Kagome thought rubbing his cheeks. She turned around to try to get out of bed because she really wanted to go take a shower and she felt his grip tighten on her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sesshomaru said eyes still close.

"I wanted to go take a shower please" Kagome said giving up trying to remove his arm from around her.

"Awe why, why can't you stay here with me and sleep?" Sesshomaru said whining into the pillow.

"Sesshomaru all I want to do is take a shower and then I will come and then we can both come back and lay down together."

"Both?" Sesshomaru said waking up at her comment.

"I mean after I get out of the shower then you can go take a shower. That will give the maids time to clean up the room and bring food."

She was finally set free, when she got up she looked for something to put on over her, she remembered that Sesshomaru had ripped her shirt last night and all that was left was shreds. Kagome couldn't find anything so she grabbed the sheet wrapping it around herself. She got up and looked back as Sesshomaru, he had his head in the pillow and was butt neck since she took the covers. She could see all his markings running over his body and he had the cuties little butty, she couldn't help, but to slap it.

Sesshomaru picked his head up when he felt her slap his butt and saw her standing there with the sheet wrapped around her giggling. He just let his head fall back down on the pillow smirking at himself.

Kagome went to grab some of her things and then went into the bath room to take a shower. She threw the sheet back on the bed before she went in there.

Sesshomaru looked up just in time to see Kagome little necked butty run in the bath room. He got an idea and decided it was time for his shower.

Kagome was rubbing soap on he stomach when she felt Sesshomaru press up against her in the shower.

"Oh, Sesshomaru you can't be sneaking up on me like that! What are you doing I'm not finish taking a shower I said you can get in the shower after I got done" Kagome said yelling at him.

"Well I just thought that we could save more water if we both took a shower together." Sesshomaru said smirking at her.

They just both stared at each other as the water ran over them. Sesshomaru was the one who leaned down and kissed Kagome and she welcomed him. Sesshomaru forced his two fingers in Kagome. She gasped and Sesshoamru deepen there kiss. He removed his fingers and grabbed Kagome's leg and slammed into her. She threw her head back letting the water run down her face. Sesshomaru pumped into her again fast and hard. Kagome gripped his shoulder, trying to study herself. It felt so right to her. It felt so right to him. He continued to slam into her again and again.

When Kagome came this time she leaned up and bite Sesshomarus neck. Sesshomaru didn't know what came over him this time, he came right then and there the hardest he had ever came in his life time. He threw his head back and he could feel his eyes leak red and his fangs elongate_. That's it she is our mate take her and make her mind before I do_. Sesshomaru's beast was shaking his cage. Sesshomaru finally gained control of his self and removed him self from her. They both were breathing hard as they both study each other.

"So much for saving water huh?" Kagome laughed out.

"Yea" Sesshomaru grabbed the soap and started to wash Kagome. Kagome followed his steps and did the same.

After they finally got out of the shower they found the bed made up and had been replaced with clean sheets and comforter. They walked down stairs to a delicious breakfast awaiting them.

* * *

_So basically my stay at the beach house was great. We had the sex for the rest of the stay there. We never left each others side unless we had to go take a pee. It was amazing._Kagome sat on her private jet on her way back to her regular day life.

_It was beautiful, he was beautiful, and I couldn't help but fall in love with him as we continued to make love and be together. O well as Grump's all ways say if it's meant to happen it'll happen. _

* * *

_So basically we had sex the rest of the days at the beach house. Hot, sweet, rough sex. I loved every minute of it, I think that vacation was a much needed one and I got even more than I anticaptaied it to be. _Sesshomaru sat on a private jet on his way back to his regular day life.

_It was beautiful, she was beautiful, and I couldn' help but fall in love with her as we continued to make love and be together. We will have to give Ms. Kagome a call when we get back. _

* * *

Kagome had just came back to work "Good morning Kaede it's a bright and beautiful morning isn't it."

Kaede didn't know what was up with her boss. She hadn't seen her since that blow up she had about a week ago and now she is back and all happy. She loved that side of Kagome, she really was a hard working woman. "It sure is Ms. Kagome, oh and Ms. Kagome there was a delivery for you earlier this morning."

Kagome walked into her office to find beautiful flowers every where in her office and on top of her desk there was a bag. In the bag Kagome found a brand new royal blue satin baby-doll lingerie top and a card.

_Kagome I promised you I would buy you another top, it was hard getting it but I got it. I wanted to let you know how much I have been thinking of you. I really enjoyed our stay at the beach house a little to much. Well I'm not one to express my feelings on a piece of paper. I hope you enjoy your gift and flowers and are welling to have dinner with me tonight. _

_-Sesshomaru_

_-P.s. I'll pick you up at 6._

_-P.p.s. I love you. _

* * *

Kagome's answers:

To realive pent up stress you can A. have hot sexy sex with a hottie B. escape to a quite place C.take yoga

I disappered because A.work was starting to become to much and B. my hormones were to much to handle as well

Sesshomaru is here to A.be a pest and B. make this the best vacation I have every had

Yes it is a fake tattoo.

Yes I did end my 5 month dry spell with the help of Sesshomaru.

And as a wise person said to me '**There's a Question, There's a Answer'**

* * *

Clapping hands...That was so brilliant...gorgeous...sexy...I want to thank the academy...and my mother...

Naw...thank you guys for loving my stories I promised you I would update I stayed up to 4 in the morning updating please tell me if you like it.

review.

thanks again you guys.


	4. PLEASE READ

Hey everyone srry to say no chapter...but I got an review from someone and they asked me to update this story soon...now I was just going to leave it at 3 chapters...so I need your help if you want more of this story can you please just review and say **yes** that's all you have to say...

PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS STORY AGAIN JUST REVIEW AND SEND ME "YES" 

thanks you guys

-loverhanyousesshomaru


	5. HERES SOMETHING I NEED YOU GUYS TO READ

okay you guys by popular demand I will be updating There's an Question, There's an Answer soon...but you see I have hit a road block because originally it was suppose to be only 3 chapters...but I'm going to give you guys what you want...but I need help...i would greatly appreciate it if you guys could give me some ideas on what the next chapter could be like or what you guys would like to read...the quicker I get some help the faster I can update

thank you guys

appreciate it loverhanyousesshomaru

and love the reviews all the "yes" I really wasn't expecting so many aha


	6. The finally

ello people, continuation of the story, here you go

* * *

Kagome and Hojo where sitting at this nice little ice cream shack right off the shore. They had all kinds of flavors, Kagome thought she would just die.

"So Kagome how's everything been?"

"It's been good, yea every things been good?" Kaogme was eating her favorite vanilla, strawberry, with Oreo cookies and waffle cones.

"That's good, I don't want to probe in your business, but may I ask what was wrong with you tonight, I have never known you as a strong drinker." Kagome could feel him staring at him.

"Nothing I just saw something that disturbed me and I needed something to cool me down, that's all." Kagome smiled at him to reassure him, she didn't need Hojo probing in her business and asking question that might make her mad again.

"Well do you have someone new in your life?"

Kagome was getting feed up with the questions, _why is everyone asking so many questions, hey how are you, whats you name, you have someone new, whats wrong, why are you mad, question, question, question, there isn't a answer all the time for every little thing, or is there, no there isn't._

Kagome started to stretch and yaw "Oh man its been one long night, I have a lot of business to tend to, so I guess I better get going." Kagome stood up and headed for the door.

"Oh yea, wait I'll take you to where ever it is you need to go."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru came back to the beach house hoping she would be there, but she wasn't. The only good thing Sesshomaru could find about this was her things were still there. He just took a seat at facing the balcony doors, looking at the night sky.

_How stupid could I have been? _

Hojo pulled up to the beach house "Thanks Hojo well have to do this again some other time, I hope, say hello to the girlfriend for me."

"Okay, sure, bye Kagome."

Kagome made her way up to the door as Hojo pulled away and walked in. She was hoping Sesshomaru wouldn't be there, because all she wanted to do was climb into bed and go to sleep. She would leave there in the morning. In the car with Hojo her thoughts finally caught up with her. She just didn't want to believe what she had saw.

They were having such a wonderful time and for him to go do something like this was just beyond her. Went that woman none less. _It could have been a supermodel or a innocent by-stander, but her and knowing that it was her only pisses me off even more._ She was really starting to fall for him and she wanted them to work out so bad that she could feel her heart starting to cave in. She hadn't been with someone in a long time trying to avoid such feelings and finally this happens.

_Why?_

Kagome just walked in the door, and sat her purse down on the couch.

"Where did you go?"

Kagome turned her head quick startled. "No place that concerns you, surprise you made here back in time, after being with your slut." Kagome tried to make her way up to the room only to be halted by Sesshomaru's body.

"Let me explain."

"Explain what I saw you two Sesshoamru, what could you possibly say to explain that, how you brought me out to a beautiful restaurant, and saw that slut and thought on hum why don't I just go get with that ass, since everyone else has and expect me to just sit at the table all quite and shit. You are out of your dog ass mind then, now move." Kagome tried to move him aside with no ability what so ever. She didn't mean for her anger to boil up like this, but just seeing him made her so mad. Everything she ever wanted with him had been ripped away from her.

"Kagomeplease just let me explain." Sesshomaru had never begged for anything in his life, but this was different he couldn't let the woman he love leave him because of his ego.

"Okay I'm a fare person I spoke my mind now I'm willing to listen to you, even though I shouldn't."

"Listen Kagura and I were in the past and that's were we end. I went to the restroom to relieve myself and when I walked out she was standing there. I asked her what she was doing there and she moved closer towards me and kissed me. That's the only part you seen her kissing me. I don't want her and I never did. I'm sorry Kagome, I don't want to ruin any thoughts you have of me."

Kagome just looked at him, she placed her hands on his face and stared into his eyes. "Sesshomaru, I wanted so much from you and I can see now that you aren't willing to give me that."

She pushed passed him and walked up the stairs towards the bed room. Sesshomaru was quick behind her, he was not letting her get away. _What every I have to do to get you back into my arms, this Sesshoamru will do._

Sesshoamru grabbed a whole of Kagome and turned her to face him. "Kagome don't do this, I..."

She just looked at him, he could see the long tear streak down her face, and in her eyes he finally saw the hurt and sadness.

"I love you Kagome, don't do this, I wanted to tell you this for a while now, I love you. I want us to work out and I'm willing, never say this Sesshomaru isn't willing to do anything for you."

Kagome just stared into his eyes, seeing the emotions display like a open museum said so much to her. She knew that he was telling the truth. "Sesshomaru" was all she could get out before he brought his lips down crushing on top of hers. It was the most intense kiss of the season.

"I love you too Sesshomaru, but that isn't enough." Kagome pushed Sesshomaru away. Sesshoamru looked puzzle he said the only thing he knew he felt.

"Kagome..."

Kagome dropped her dress to the floor."Your going to have to do way more kissing up if you want me to be willing for **you**." Kagome started to smirk at the way he looked at her. She could see his fangs glisten in the dark.

"Really."

Sesshoamru used he demonic speed and ran towards Kagomepinning her up against the wall, hearing a gasp escape her lips. He looked in her eyes again and saw that fire that burned there. What he loved about her, how intense she was and demanding. He attacked her neck sending shivers up and down her body. She pushed him away only to have him slam back into her body. She was loving every minute of it, letting sweet little moans escape her mouth.

It was like a battle, Kagome was steadily pushing Sesshomaru away and again having him slam back into her body. He grasped at her underwear ripping them off. Kagome gasped and slapped him, only to smirk at him. Sesshomaru like this new game she was playing with him. His demon was growing stronger and wanting as they went on.

Kagome somehow manage to get him against the wall and she started to remove his clothing. When she got to his pants he picked her up and threw her on the bed. She tried to get up only to be pinned back down by Sesshomaru's body.

"Um I see we have a new game we like to play." Sesshomaru said smirking down at her.

Kagome only nodded her head, flipping them over so she could straddled him. She started to unbuckle his pants. Sesshomaru leaned forward to try to undo her bra and Kagome pushed him back down. His demon was liking every bit of this. Never before had a woman challenge him in bed like she did and it was so seductive. It was awakening ever inch of his body.

He flipped them back over pinning her down. There seemed to be no way he was un-clipping her bra so he just ripped it off. Sesshomaru caught Kagome's hand as it came up towards his face to slap him again. "Don't like when I rip your things huh? Well get over it."

Before she could say anything Sesshomaru was kissing her again. He made his way down her body stopping at her nipples showing them the kind of attention that they desperately deserved, following his journey with his mouth towards hersweetest sensation. He wrapped his mouth around her woman hood, hearing her gasp at his sudden evasion of her body.

He placed her legs on his shoulder, feeling them lock up as he continued on his journey. He sucked on her numb hard and every time he was rewarded with her cries of pleasure. Kagome tried to sit up only to be forced back down by Sesshomaru's hand. She grabbed whole of his hair pushing his face deeper into her, rocking back and forward, showing him exactly the way she liked it. Sesshomaru was loving her cries of passion and the more she did the harder he became.

Then she came, gushing out all her sweet juices and Sesshomaru licked her all up, not wanting to miss any of her sweet sensations. He gave her one last lick before he came up to face her. He could see her chest heaving up and down as she tried to come down from her climax. She open her eyes and smiled at him. Sesshoamru stood up and dropped his jeans. Kagome looked up to see him and his trophy standing ready for its applause. He laid back down on top of Kagome placing himself at her entrance, when Kagome changed positions.

He could see the smirk on her face as she made her journey down his body. She grasped his pulsating membrane and gave it a lick. She could feel him tense up at what she did. She place the tip of his membrane into her mouth and let her tongue do its magic. She could see Sesshomaru close his eyes and tense up. She placed him future into her mouth, having her tongue do all the work as her hands fondled the parts she knew weren't going to fit into her mouth. Sesshomaru wrapped his hands in her hair feeling himself scumming to her ministrations. Kagome got a little moan out of him and was satisfied.

She continued sucking at his membrane until he exploded into her mouth. She took it all and came back up to face him. His eyes were still closed and after all of that his membrane was still hard as a rock. He opened his eyes to see her looking down at him smiling. "You liked that huh?"

He flipped her back over and wasted no time shoving his membrane into her womb, Kagome screamed out in pleasure and pain. She could fill him everywhere inside of her, stretching beyond her limits.

Sesshomaru was moving slow letting her body get use to his size. He loved the way she dug her nails into his back. Hearing her pant and moan in his ear aroused him even more. He knew that she would never be leaving him again. Then he could feel her move her hips a little, feeling that she had become comfortable with his size, he speed up some. Kagome just threw her head back into the pillow exposing her neck to him.

"Ahhh...hh" Kagome screamed out. She started to tighten up around Sesshomaru membrane causing him to slow down. Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck. "Relax Kagome...just relax I'll take care of you," Sesshomaru whisperd in her ear.

Kagome took in his words and tried to relax some. The more his kissed her and comforted her the more she relaxed. Once she relaxed Sesshomaru speed up slamming into her. He looked down at her and he could see the pleasure all over her face. He knew that he would be the only one to see her so vulnerable. No one would ever get the chance to make love to her the way he could. He felt her place her hands on his chest, pushing him upward.

"Want a ride."

Sesshomaru could have sworn that he fell in love all over again. Kagome was straddling him now, slowly coming down on him. He grabbed her waist, squeezing her waist every time she came down on him. He leaned forward and placed his mouth on her nipple. Enjoying the view of them bouncing up and down. He could feel her tighten up again and every time she did that it brought him to his climax and there was no way that was going to happen yet. Kagome came all over his membrane for the second time. Sesshomaru picked her up and turned her over on all fours.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her up towards him kissing her neck. Kagome could feel his hard membrane still hard push into her back. He pushed her back down onto her hands. He rubbed her back, enjoying her in this position. He shoved his erected membrane into her ass. Kagome threw her head back in pleasure and screaming him pleasure. Sesshomaru steady himself and continued to slam into her over and over. Hearing there skin smack together, he reached around to her clit feeling her soak his hand. When he started to rub Kagome clit she came up grabbing his hair in pleasure.

Sesshomaru threw her back down on her hands. Feeling himself on the verge of coming. When she tighten around him he came in her ass. Kagome could feel in climax in her. Kagome arms where shaking at his pleasures, if it wasn't for Sesshomaru having his arm around her waist she would have just drop down on the bed. Sesshomaru slowly laid them both down removing himself carefully. He knew that she was going to be sore when she woke up. He could feel a smile come across his face.

In the moring...

Kagome didn't want to wake up because she knew that once she did that she would be really sore, but she couldn't help it because the sun was shining down in her face. Kagome opened her eyes slowly to come face to face with a little black box. She tried to sit up and was faced with the soreness. It seemed like forever, but she was finally siting up. She looked around and didn't see Sesshomaru anywhere.

Kagome grabbed the box and opened it. She gasped when she saw the 14K white gold diamond ring. She was amazed at how beautiful it was.

Sesshomaru stood in the door way looking at Kagome's reaction to his gift. He walked over towards her and kenneled down besides the bed. "You like it?"

"I like it...more like love it." Kagome just continued to look at the rings beauty.

"Sesshomaru I can't take this, I know you love me and only you can show me that. I mean I'll love you with or without this. Last night was... amazing. I can't take this Sesshomaru. I just can't." Kagome finally looked up at him.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on hers grabbing the ring. "Kagome this ring is not just a gift." He looked at the puzzled look on Kagome's face and then she realized what he was talking about.

"Kagome will you marry me?" Sesshomaru stared into her eyes trying to find the answer before she said it.

Kagome placed her hands onto Sesshomaru's face, letting her tears fall freely down her face. "Yes." Sesshomaru reached up and kissed her rubbing away her tears. He placed the ring on her finger.

Kagome grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around her and tried to get up, but gasped out in pain. Sesshomaru tried to help her up not liking to see her in pain. She just smacked his hand away. Kagome braced herself and stood up very slowly. "See it's your fault anyway."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome "I'm sorry baby."

Kagome smacked his chest and made her way towards the bathroom. Sesshomaru jumped on the bed and watched Kagome slowly walk into the bathroom. He just smiled knowing that she was his Mrs. _so spunky that's why I love her. _

Sesshomaru looked that bathroom door and saw Kagome flip him off. "It's not funny, don't sit over there and smile ."

Sesshomaru got up and walked into the bathroom to see her drop the sheets on the floor and step into the shower. _a lesson needs taught in the shower what a perfect environment. _

Sesshomaru just smiled as he took his clothes off and made his way into the shower.

"Sesshomaru!!"

Okay my fellow fanfictioners here it is all 2,878 words of it.

review please thanks

peace


End file.
